Night in the Wind
by Gentle-Wind
Summary: The wind blew through Konoha, but Naruto was alone, restlessly fighting againgst his emotions. But when Sakura comes, she stays with him, until he bares his thoughts. She breaks his wall down, and they view their bond. NaruSaku, post Ch 403 sometime


**This is a companion piece of sorts to my first fic, Hidden and Exposed. I hope you enjoy! And review if you care to!**

**I do not own Naruto**

The light faded as the sun sunk beyond view, blocked by the buildings of Konoha. Civilians went to see their families after another days work and children tried to fit in one last game before their mothers called them in for supper. The off-duty shinobi were relaxing their minds and muscles. Those on-duty felt the hot, humid wind blowing into the night, lending a balmy sort of heat as they went about their activities. And one shinobi was standing in front of the window in his apartment, feeling the breeze billow through.

"Hmm, feels… stifling." The blond teen gazed out over the village, not paying mind to anything in particular, losing sight of the sunset as he thought over the day. The blue eyes stared, not blankly, but flashing with a torrent of emotions. Never dull for a second.

A knock crashed through the silence of his shabby home, originating from the door. He left it unlocked today, a foolish thing for a ninja. Still, he thought with a grim humor, if anyone of any dangerous consequence was searching for him, a lock wasn't necessarily going to detour them. He broke his unseeing stare and tried to compose himself a bit. "Who is it?" he called through the grin that had just appeared on his face. The air blew roughly, and the fake expression dropped, Naruto allowing his blank face to return, with all his life visible through his eyes as the visitor walked into the room.

A pink-haired figure garnered his attention. "Sakura." Then his mouth upturned at the corners, just barely, into a soft sort of smile. Still the eyes never changed. Restlessly fighting a battle.

Returning the smile, Sakura walked towards her teammate, taking her time winding through the crowded space of her blonde friend's home. "What are you doing inside on a night like this, Naruto?" she questioned. "You should be seeing our friends. You know, those people who you never seem to have time for, except when you're being a loudmouth?" Sakura gently teased him. "Lee is beginning to wonder if you need to relight the fire of your burning youth. He offered his help." Naruto tore away from the sight of Konoha and then started to chuckle softly. "Yeah, that's me all right." But a gust of wind blew throughout the room, and with it, the ninja's laugher died.

Sakura approached closer to Naruto while he still had his back to her, presenting itself like an impenetrable wall. Noting the tense muscles, and the crossed arms in front of his chest, the cherry blossom stared at the back of his head covered in spiky gold locks that seemed muted in the descending light. With anxious tension, she addressed her friend.

"Naruto, Tsunade told me that you seemed…off today. You saw her to report in after you finished guard duty at the gate." The girl continued, in her mind urging Naruto to turn around. "Your attitude was normal. Loud and disrespectful as ever." Sakura stopped, biting her lip, and tentatively spoke her next words, trying to grasp what she herself said. "But… you wouldn't look her in the eye." She wrapped her arms around her torso, as if attempting to warm up. "Just like your doing to me now…" Then she shifted until she was facing his side, staring at his profile in the light of the moon.

The number one surprising ninja looked perfectly solid, with composure to rival that of a Hyuuga's. Except for those wild eyes, which the rosette could now see, that held not an ounce of the peace that the rest of his body seemed to convey. Their aura, those jewel-toned spheres, was pure chaos. Hitting her like a well-place kick, Sakura's determination took a severe hit when she observed that. Blocking himself off like always, even when he didn't have to. "_No.__** I**__ have to…"_Sakura deemed.

She stated, "Tell me." Slowly, he angled his head the slightest bit, and locked their gazes, staying with those jade eyes for a few moments before tearing away, back onto the visage of the now nighttime hidden village. Actually taking in the scene, not just watching now, he focused on the waning moon. Naruto sat on the bed, eyes never leaving the silver crescent. That fragile smile of his again, real, but tinged with pain and something unidentifiable to Sakura, appeared on his face again.

"Really want to hear about it?" The Blonde asked weakly, but with acceptance.

Sakura exclaimed, concern laced under the cover of annoyance in her voice. "Of course I do! Didn't I tell you this already? I know you're an idiot, but get the important stuff through that blond hair of yours." Naruto laughed, heartily this time. For an instant, all the turmoil left his eyes. "I'm still your idiot, huh?" he questioned. And then they faded, back to their previous tempestuous state.

"Always. There's no hope for you. Now." She left a pause. Squaring her shoulders, she faintly requested, "Tell me. Please."

Naruto shook his head. "Heh, no chance for me now." The quiet settled in again, and Sakura waited. If only he would look towards her again she ached, and stay with her eyes. If only, then she could try to understand what those sapphires held. "_If only…_"

The silence was broken by a sharp outtake of breath from Naruto. Steadily, he began speaking, his tone starting out flat.

"After guard duty, I decided to take a longer way back to the Old Lady's office. You know, smell the roses a bit. It's been a while since I've really done that….so, I think of where to go, and I decide on this park. It's close to the academy. I played there as a kid. Thought maybe I might even run into Iruka-Sensei." Now as he kept on conversing, his voice built up, betraying some of the feeling that was whirling around in his eyes. Sakura focused on everything the Blonde was telling her, all while he stared at the frayed blanket near his fingertips.

"…There were these kids. Young, only about seven or so. They were all messing around, just playing." Naruto gripped the edge of his mattress. "But this one boy, he was…different."The ninja's voice started to get hoarser, but he willed himself to keep going. _No chance now anyway…_

"He was dressed a little worse, hand-me-downs obviously, and seemed like a bit of a klutz. Kept falling over himself. And the kids weren't…" Naruto had to clear his throat, but it still came out with a rasp. "Wouldn't play with him."

Sakura had unconsciously leaned closer towards Naruto, as he revealed himself, bit by bit, word by word.

"The kid wanted to play with them, I could tell. And even though they stayed away or teased him, he just… smiled." The demon container breathed heavily then, his eyes transforming into blue ice chips. It was too constricting for him all of a sudden. _Why is this wind so hot, it's like a desert or a…cell. A prison cell._

Something cool placed itself in his heated hand. Something that was smooth, and soothing. Gently, Sakura held his limp fingers in her own, urging him to continue with her supportive touch. She applied slight pressure, forcing him back. The sensation shocked Naruto's senses. Her slender hand strengthened her presence, reminding him. And staring at their hands, Naruto regained his breath. Then he picked up his story again, shaken.

"…th-the boy was just closing his eyes. Grinning, turning his face up to the sky. Like he didn't have a care in the world." The apprentice of Tsunade felt his fingers clench around her own. "Even while they all ignored him. Treated him like nothing, he just…smiled." His next words made the rosette have to lean in even closer in order to hear, till practically no space was left between the two of them, not even for the wind to slip through. "But I knew. What he really felt. What he hid."

Naruto hollowly said, "I know all about masks…and prisons."

He bitterly chuckled then, the sound jolting Sakura.

"It's an almost lethal combination. Almost." The flaxen young man's eyes were now almost forceful in their conviction. New confusion entered his gaze.

"And then…a little girl came by. Four years old about, and she went up to the kid." Naruto's almost violent passion seemed to become muffled now. "She was real cute. Walked right up, said we gotta go, its dinnertime." Now subdued, his mouth seemed to taste the words he spoke next.

"Then she took his hand and starting skipping, with the little boy by her side." His ring finger unconsciously rubbed circles onto the back of Sakura's hand. "And the boy didn't have that huge grin anymore but he…he smiled just a small one. Big enough for that little girl."

Silence pervaded the room at that moment, engulfing them with all that all been revealed, just as the wind carried itself through the quiet. Wrapping itself around the two sitting on the bed.

"What if the girl hadn't come?" The golden head lifted itself gradually, and it swung towards her own, till jade met sapphire. Eyes intently searching.

His voice straining, he inquired, "What if that kid had been left all alone, by himself?" Wounded anger flashed through his gaze. "Grinning stupidly. Without anyone smiling back."

Confronted by his damage, Sakura felt pained. But she wouldn't turn away.

"But he wasn't," a female voice murmured. It had been ages since the kunoichi had spoken, but Naruto felt immediate warmth. His precious person went on.

"The girl came, and she helped him." With her eyes and words, she desperately hoped she could break through. "But…I have a feeling that even if she didn't, the boy would've been okay. He sounds strong. Very strong."Need for understanding was in Sakura's eyes, and Naruto watched in disbelief as she disclosed her thoughts. She held his hand more firmly. "Maybe the strongest of anyone they know. But she'll still be with him, even if he's so strong that he doesn't need her."

They stayed like that, no longer searching the other. Instead, they simply shared the moment with one another.

The wind calmed to a breeze, and the comrades felt the night air slipping over them. The rawness left Naruto's eyes.

"He'll need her," he said. And he smiled, pain falling away from him.

"The strongest of them all, huh? Sounds pretty cool." Naruto said slyly, smile growing broad.

Sakura smirked. "Yeah, well if you ever see that kid again, don't tell him. It'll make him cocky."

Simultaneously, they noticed their hands were still entwined. Freezing, Naruto looked shyly to Sakura. But she took in his gaze, and then turned her eyes toward the starlight sky.

"I won't leave yet." She waited. "Not until you want me to."

Naruto stared at her until slowly facing the night as well. They sat in the moon's gleam, wind coiling around their enclosed hands. And they felt serene for the time being, feeling the warmth from the evening.

**AN/ Wow this has gotten a lot of good feedback! 10 favs, I'm shocked! Well, please anyone who enjoys this story, review because I want to improve! Any positive critism will be noted :)**


End file.
